


Livin’ it Up in Smash Mansion | Season 1

by zoeymarina



Series: Livin’ it Up in Smash Mansion [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Funny, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Shipping, Smash Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeymarina/pseuds/zoeymarina
Summary: What are the smashers up to when they’re not battling each other?The smashers, also known as smash fighters, are some of the most famous athletes out there. But even with their large fan base, it’s been quite easy to stay out of the public eye. But does anyone know what goes on in Smash Mansion? The place where they all live..? Many would expect that it is way less crazy than on the battlefield. But is it?
Series: Livin’ it Up in Smash Mansion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046356
Kudos: 22





	1. 1- Time Flies

_February 23 2018_

"And the winner is... BAYONETTA!" Master Hand shouted. 

The crowed cheered and applauded their friend as she blew kisses to the audience. 

"Congratulations Bayonetta, you won the Smash Four Final Tournament! How does it feel to be the newest fighter to win the tournament?" Questioned Master Hand.

"It feels pretty nice, but I expected it. I may have only been here for two years, but before then, I fought so many battles. I knew you smashers were good, but I always had the feeling that I'm better."

"You truly are talented. Only two of the original twelve have one a final tournament. With another being a newcomer during that era. But even he was here for about five to six years. You've only been a smasher for TWO years. You must really feel special."

Shulk then jumped up and started doing the feel special dance. "You make me feel spe-"

"Shh that song hasn't come out yet!" Palutena shushed Shulk. He then sat down.

"Pat remember, he can see the future!" Samus reminded the goddess.

Meanwhile, Cloud, who just got his ass beat, walked over to Roy and Marth. Well, he tried to walk, before collapsing down onto the floor. That's when Fox walked over to them.

"Did you hear that Marth? Master Hand mentioned that two of the original twelve have won a final tournament. Remember when I won the Melee Final Tournament? And you got second. Remember that?"

"He doesn't speak English Fox, you've known this for seventeen years." Mario said as he walked by.

"You're just jealous that you haven't won a final tournament despite the fact that you're the most well known smasher." Fox sassed before realizing Mario had already walked away. He then walked over to Bayonetta, along with Kirby and Meta Knight.

"Congratulations Bayo. You are now a member of the champions club! As you know, Fox, Meta Knight, and I have all won a final tournament. And now you have!" Kirby shouted.

A loud voice then started speaking, and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Attention all smashers! As you all know, today was the Smash Four Final Tournament. Usually, final tournaments indicate that a new era is going to begin! So if you guessed that, you guessed completely right! Starting tomorrow, we will start to prepare for the new era! Now, you all may resume what you were doing." Master Hand then floated away from the microphone. 

"Fifth Era..?"

* * *

_March 8 2018_

"I bet you can't splat me!" Orange ran around, shooting her ink all on the ground. She then turned into her squid form, and swam through the orange ink.

She saw blue ink being shot at her by her brother, Blue. She dodged an kept running, shooting her ink in the process. Blue kept shooting at her, and Orange kept dodging. Orange then threw a bomb at him. He dodged just in time. Blue then transformed into the squid form, and swam away.

That's when the pale white room began to dim. Orange stopped running to catch her breath. She looked around. That's when a bright light shined. She turned around and saw a large flaming ball with perpendicular lines, along with many silhouettes. Blue walked up and observed the sight as well. They looked in and saw someone that resembled Mario and someone who resembled Link. 

"No way."

"I can't believe it! We're gonna be smashers!" Blue yelled in excitement. 

Orange stood there in shock. "We're... we're... we're gonna be smashers..."

  
Meanwhile at Smash Mansion

"Okay, so we sent a few of our current smashers to go scare those squid children half to death, now what do you want us to do to promote this new era?" Master Hand asked on the phone.

"I have nothing in mind until June. However, you may want to start expanding your mansion a bit for the newcomers." Said the one and only Masahiro Sakurai.

"Why not just use the spare rooms from the fighters that were cut?"

"Well because... they're all coming back."

"WHAT?! I can't even handle the amount of fighters we have right now. And you want me to bring back the ones who got cut AND add more?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Just do as I say, okay? Also, there's room for about fourteen more fighters, so you better start expanding your mansion. You should also start holding auditions soon, I want the roster completed by June. Right now, you have about twelve spots left for newcomers."

"Will we be adding any fighters after the era begins, like we did last era?"

"Of course, but for now, get those fourteen rooms installed."

"I'm on it!" He then hung up the phone. "Crazy! We need to get to work!"

* * *

_November 1 2018_

"Okay, so with Marth and Roy, I'd like them to speak English from now on, to appeal more to western audiences. And with Link and Zelda... get rid of them, they're outdated. You already know that you'll have The Hero of the Wild instead of Twilight, but with Zelda... well you'll see. I already sent her a letter, letting her into Smash. And with Ganondorf... replace him with the one from Melee, I liked that one more. Alright, that's about all I have to say."

Master Hand sighed. He then floated over to the microphone to announce something to the whole mansion. "Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf, please come to my office!"

The trio stopped what they were doing, and walked to Master Hand's office.

"Yes sir?" Asked Zelda.

"I have received some bad news."

"What is it?" Asked Link.

"You three are being replaced..."

Zelda felt her heart break. "Were being... replaced?!"

"Well... yeah. Remember in Brawl Era when you all replaced the previous ones, well... now that's happening to you. You're being replaced by the more relevant versions of yourselves."

"I mean... now that I think about it, we aren't really relevant anymore..." Zelda said, sound disappointed.

That's when Ganondorf stepped in. "Who am I being replaced by?"

"Well... you're kind of different. You're being replaced by a previous version of yourself."

"WHAT?!"

That's when Master Hand changed the subject. "Do any of you guys know Japanese? Because I need to let Roy and Marth know that they have to speak English now."

"It sucks, but I can use Google Translate."

"Please do."

Just as the three started to leave, Master Hand announced something something.

"Attention all smashers! The Ultimate Era will begin on December seventh! Original Twelve, please meet me in my office!"

Zelda and Ganondorf started to leave. "Wait, stay here Zelda." She then turned back around as Ganondorf walked out.

A few minutes later, the other eleven arrived. "Why did you call us in here?" Asked Captain Falcon.

"On December seventh, I'm going to have you guys show the newcomers around the mansion."

"Why did you call me here? I'm not one of the original twelve." Asked Zelda.

"I'm going have you show around the new Zelda. Same with you Link."

Samus' eyes widened. "Wait, you're being replaced?"

"Sadly yes." Master Hand said. He then changed the subject a bit. "Anyway, here's who you'll be in charge of. Mario, you'll be in charge of Chrom. Donkey Kong, you'll be in charge of King K. Rool. Link, you'll be in charge of Link. Samus, you'll be in charge of Ridley and Dark Samus. Yoshi, you'll be in charge of Piranha Plant. Kirby, you'll be in charge of Ken. Fox, you'll be in charge of Isabelle. Pikachu and Jigglypuff, you two will be in charge on Incineroar. Luigi, you'll be in charge of Daisy. Ness, you'll be in charge of Orange and Blue. Captain Falcon, you'll be in charge of Simon and Richter. And Zelda, you'll be in charge of Zelda."

"Dark Samus and RIDLEY?! Of all people, you asked ME to help them out!" Samus yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, don't disrespect your fellow smashers. Whatever they did to you was probably just a small mistake, they won't do it again."

Samus was pissed. "What the HELL do you mean by that?! You think murdering my parents is just a small mistake?! I... whatever." That's when Samus just turned around and left.

"King K. Rool? Damn, you just love to match up the heroes with their enemies." Donkey Kong stated before also leaving. 

"Ultimate is the name of this era, huh. Well yeah this will sure be ultimate, ultimate chaos." Mario looked down, knowing he probably won't be able to handle this.

* * *

Link and Zelda walked over to the auditorium. 

"So, how do expect to tell them?" Asked Zelda.

Link screamed at the top of his lungs. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! COME TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATELY!" 

Wario, Dedede, Pit, and Mac were in the kitchen, eating, when they heard Link.

"Y'all hear something?" Asked Mac.

"Yeah, it's probably not important though." Stated Pit as he took a bite of his salad.

"I bet Link's just getting his ass kicked by Ganon again." Said Wario. 

  
Link headed towards Master Hand's office, before he was stopped by Zelda.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to announce it to the whole mansion."

"You idiot! Master Hand is in there, he won't let you use his microphone. Let's go to Crazy's office instead."

"Oh right." Link blushed. Link always found it adorable when Zelda called him an idiot. Who knows why.

They arrived at Crazy Hand's office. Fortunately, Crazy wasn't in there at the moment. Link Turned on the microphone, and started talking.

"Hello everyone, this is Link. Please come down to the auditorium. Zelda and I have something important to announce."

  
15 minutes later, everyone arrived at the auditorium.

"Hello friends. Link and I have received some sad news. We will be leaving on December seventh, just as the new era begins. We are being replaced by more relevant versions of ourselves." Zelda stated, with tears in her eyes.

"I have had a wonderful ten years here in smash. Zel and I only have about a month until we have to leave. I'll truly miss you guys." Link said, trying to hold back his tears.

Peach ran up to Zelda with tears running all down her face. "Zellie no! Don't leave! I'll miss you so much!"

"I'm so sorry, Peach. This is not my choice. I'm just... not relevant anymore." Zelda gave Peach a big hug.

Basically everyone was crying now. Even the people who rarely display any emotions. Probably because Link and Zelda were the only people that really nobody had a problem with. Well besides Ganondorf. 

Speaking of Ganondorf, Ganondorf walked up onto the stage. "Um hello, I'm going to be leaving too."

Nobody said anything. In fact, if they weren't being all emotional because of Link and Zelda, they'd all be cheering. All except a certain turtle lizard.

"No Ganondorf, you were my best friend! Why do you guys keep getting replaced?" Bowser started crying just like everyone else. 

"Don't worry bro, Melee Ganondorf will be replacing me. But yeah, I'll miss you too."

Just then, Master Hand announced something. "I forgot to tell you all, We'll be throwing a huge party on December seventh to welcome the newcomers!"

Everyone then stopped their crying and started cheering.

Mario looked at the ground. "This is gonna be crazy. Almost eighty fighters now... damn, time flies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter 2 should be out soon


	2. Welcome Newcomers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Chapter 3 is currently in the works.

"Welp, that sure was exhausting." Master Hand stated as he put the broom in the closet.

Yes, today is the day. The newcomers would be arriving later, and to celebrate, Master Hand is throwing a huge party.

Master Hand had been cleaning the mansion for a whole 4 hours, from 6am 10am. Surprisingly, nobody had woken up yet, despite the big day ahead of them. Well, besides the known early birds of the mansion.

"Good morning Master Hand. You look like you've gotten quite the workout this morning. I sure can relate." W.F. said as she walked in the door. She had just gotten back from her daily morning jog, Wii Fit Trainer following close behind.

"Palutena, Rosalina, and Mario are probably awake by now, but the others are still asleep. I'm exhausted, so will you guys please go wake them up. We need to start working on our sleep schedules." Master Hand mumbled the last sentence, rolling his eyes(?).

"On it!" The fitness duo exclaimed, jogging around the mansion and up the stairs, most likely to show off their fit, healthy bodies.

"I want to have a healthy body like that. But who am I kidding? I don't even have a body." Crazy Hand chuckled, floating past his brother(?).

* * *

Marth got out of bed and looked over at his clock. His eyes widened when he saw the time. He quickly jumped up and walked over to his dresser. He put on a navy blue sweater and some black jeans, before styling his hair to perfection. He then left his room and walked down the hall to his best friend, Roy's room.

"Hello- oh shit, I haven't studied English at all!" Marth panicked. "Master Hand and his darn rules. 'YoU nEed tO sPeaK eNgLish tO aPpeAL mOrE tO wEstErn aUdiEncEs.' What is that even supposed to mean?" Marth scoffed.

"Uh... Marth, you just said that in perfect English. Wait, I just said that in perfect English!"

"Wait what? Roy, say something in Japanese!"

"Uh..." Roy sat there as if Marth had asked him to recite the whole dictionary in order. "Oh god."

"Oh boy..."

The boys stood around for a minute or so, before Roy's face lit up. "Let's go around speaking English to everyone and confuse them!"

"What? No, let's go and casually inform them that we suddenly speak English."

"You may speak a new language now, but gods, you're still so lame."

* * *

"This place sure is quiet today, am I right, Master?" Asked Crazy Hand.

"I know, it hasn't been this quiet since 2001." Master Hand stated, with an irritated tone in his voice.

"...that's good, right?"

"No, that's not good. Sure, I love peace and quiet, but today is a big day. They need to get off their asses and wake up! It's eleven o'clock!"

Mario, Rosalina, and Peach walked past the hands, greeting them in the process. "Good Morning, Master and Crazy, how have you b-"

"Tell those lazy children to wake up! Today is a big day! These newcomers come from all over the place, they could be here any minute!"

Mario sighed. "Those little- alright."

The 3 of them went to the kitchen, grabbing pots and pans, before leaving and going to the elevator.

"Don't worry Master Hand, this will wake them up." Rosalina shouted as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

It's been a few hours. By now, everyone has woken up. Most of them were helping decorate the mansion for the big party.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were packing their stuff, as they would be leaving as soon as they gave their successors a tour of the mansion.

"Okay, so your room is completely empty now, all you need is to pack your clothes and then you'll be done..." Peach said, helping Zelda clean out her room.

"Yeah..." Zelda looked down, tears started falling from her eyes. "You know, I'm really going to miss it here. I mean, I've spent ten years with you guys. We've gone through so much together. I've made so many great friends!"

Peach could feel tears in her eyes as well. "I know. I remember in Brawl Era when the previous Zelda left, I was so sad. But when you arrived, we instantly became friends. I don't know if I can get over this Zellie!"

The brunette looked at her large, empty room. She had had so many memories there, good and bad. She tried not to cry. That didn't go well. That's when she got a small piece of paper, and a pen and wrote:

_Dear Zelda,_

_Hey Zelda, it's me... Zelda. Smash Mansion is... chaos. But it's so fun! You can make so many friends, you can date (I don't think MH banned that yet), you can do anything! Well... as long as it isn't against the rules. I hope you have a wonderful time here, and I hope you win all of your battles._

_-Zelda_

She placed the note on the bed before grabbing her suitcase and leaving. "Come on Peach, let's go down and help everyone out."

Meanwhile, Link, Mario, Luigi, and Ike were all in Link's room.

"So Link. What's up with you and Zelda? I mean we've all waited ten years for you two to finally start dating. So..." Ike asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing about you and Samus." Link smirked as Ike blushed.

"Well, I'm not really interested in her at the moment. I know you guys started shipping us back in Brawl because I liked her, but I'm kind of over her now. Plus there's other people she's shipped with. Like Snake back in Brawl. Now he's coming back and I don't want to get on his bad side. Anyway, you never answered my question!"

"I'm gonna ask her tonight before we leave. I mean we've been on and off for ten years, but now I actually want a serious relationship. Especially now that my Smash career is over, I have time to focus on my relationship with her."

"Good luck with that. Now let's start cleaning this room before the new Link arrives." Luigi stated as he stood up.

That's when Roy walked in. "Y'all need help with anything?"

"No thanks, we're good." Said Mario.

"Okay!" Roy then left. The four of them just stood there. Until realizing what Roy had just said.

"Wait, Roy can speak English?" Asked Mario.

* * *

The mansion was completely decorated. Like it will probably take days to take it down. Well it probably won't take _days_ to take it all down, but knowing how lazy the smashers are, it probably will.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ lazy!" Palutena yelled, looking up at the ceiling.

Ignore that. There was a large, yellow banner that read, 'Welcome Newcomers' at the main entrance, there were balloons scattered all throughout the mansion, and balloons and ribbons lined the stairways. Then there was a large table with punch and other drinks, and another table with cake and cupcakes, all of which were made by Peach.

That's when the doorbell rang. Olimar walked to the door and opened it. At the doorway stood two children, a girl and a boy.

"Hello, you m-"

Mario ran to the door to greet the two, pushing the small astronaut out of the way. "Oh hello there! You two must be the Inklings, Orange and Blue."

"Yes we are." Orange then squinted her eyes, looking Mario up and down. "I hope this doesn't sound weird, but why do you look so young? I mean, it's been almost twenty years since Smash started."

"Yeah, for some reason, we don't age here. I guess once you're accepted in Smash, aging stops. I don't know, ask Master Hand about it, he probably knows." Ness stated as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ness, there you are! Master Hand assigned you with showing the Inklings around."

"That's... why I'm here. Anyway, let's go guys." The 3 of them then left.

The doorbell then rang once again. This time, it was a tall blue-haired man. Of course, Mario went and greeted the man, as he does for every newcomer. However, he was pretty confused when he saw him.

"Uh... Marth, what are you doing here, you're not a newcomer." Mario asked.

"I'm not Marth."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Ike. But still, you're not new here."

The man looked slightly offended. "I'm not Ik-"

The man felt himself being squeezed. He looked down to his left and saw Lucina, with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Father! I'm so glad that you got accepted into Smash!" Lucina squealed. She then let go of him and looked at Mario. "Mario, this isn't Marth or Ike, this is my father Chrom. Although, Marth _is_ my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great..."

"Ah shit, here we go again. Chrom I would like to apologize for calling you Marth and Ike. Now we should probably get going on our little 'tour of the mansion'." 

Mario and Chrom then left. Nobody else showed up for quite a while. That was until two more people arrived.

"H- hey everyone! I'm-" The girl stated.

"Zelda!" (tp)Zelda shouted as she walked down the stairs. She then looked over to see Peach sliding down the railings. "Wait Peach!"

"Oh Hi! You must be the new Zelda! I'm Peach... you probably already knew that hehe. Anyway the old Zelda would like to show you around. Here, follow me!"

"Hi Peach, here, right next to me is Link."

"Oh my god. So... are you two like... a thing?"

"Uhm, I actually just met her a few minutes ago when we arrived here. Because you know, we're from like different worlds and stuff." Link informed. "So... yeah we're not a thing."

"Oh. Well let's go Zelda." The two started walking towards the stairs.

"C'mon, I just got down here and now we're going back up?" (tp)Zelda whined.

"We can take the elevator then, I guess."

Meanwhile, Master Hand was in his office, typing and printing the new rules of the mansion. He had been doing this for hours, not even realizing that some newcomers had already arrived. He looked at his clock to check the time. It was 4:00. 

"Oh my Sakurai!" He then picked up his phone and dialed Crazy Hand's number, putting his phone up to his ear(?).

_[Yellow?]_

"Are you still at the store?"

_[You're supposed to say a color, because I said yellow!]_

"I don't have time to play games right now! So... are you still at the store?"

_[Just say it!]_

"Blue. Now answer my damn question!"

_[Yes, I'm still at the store. Why?]_

"Well, a few weeks ago, I sent a letter out to the Melee and Brawl veterans who were cut, telling them that we would be at the airport to pick them up at three o' clock. So... did you just so happen to take the Smash Bus?"

_[Nah, I drove my own car, it only has four seats. So I can't pick them up. Would you like me to go home and get the Smash Bus?]_

Master Hand sighed. "No, it's fine, I'll just ask one of the smashers to go pick them up." Master Hand then hung up the phone. He looked through the list of smashers to find someone to send.

"Mr. Game and Watch, please meet me in my office." Master Hand waited for a few minutes until the 2D figure arrived.

"I need you to go to the airport and pick up the Melee and Brawl veterans who were previously cut. Take the Smash Bus, here are the keys." 

Mr. Game & Watch nodded his head and left. 

Meanwhile at the airport:

Nana, Popo, Pichu, Young Link, Snake, Red, Leaf, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Ganondorf, and Wolf were standing outside of the airport, in deep snow. Of course the Ice Climbers didn't have a problem with the snow, but the rest of them did.

"Wait, Ganondorf, when did you get cut?" Asked Pichu.

"Well, the _character_ 'Ganondorf' didn't get cut, but _I_ did. You could say I got replaced. But now they want me back."

"Makes sense."

"What time is it?" Asked Red.

Wolf looked at his watch. "Almost four thirty."

"Well, it's official, we've been scammed." Snake looked down. "I had a feeling I shouldn't have trusted that letter they sent. I knew I'd never make it back into Smash, because I'm 'not appropriate' or whatever."

"Dude, are you kidding? They invited Bayonetta a few years ago. They can't say you're inappropriate and then turn around and accept someone like Bayonetta. And the promotions for Ultimate is 'Everyone is Here'. So maybe they're just a bit late." Ivysaur assured.

"Yeah, by an hour and thirty fucking minutes."

"One time Link told me not to say that word." Said Young Link.

"Whatever. Wait who are you? You look like some Link wannabe."

"My name is actually Link, but on the official smash roster I'm called 'Young Link'. But back in smash, they all called me 'Time'. Because I guess I'm the future 'Hero of Time'. But regular Link was the 'Hero of Time'."

"He was the 'Hero of Twilight' when I was there."

"Hey why don't we go inside? It's pretty cold out here." Leaf asked.

"Good idea."

Just as the group started to walk inside, Wolf spotted a large black bus that read 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' and 'Everyone is Here' with the Smash Ball as the letter 'O'.

"Guys, I think that's the smash bus!" Wolf exclaimed as the rest of the group turned around and ran.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Game & Watch, sitting at the wheel. The veterans rushed inside the large 60-seat vehicle, looking for a place to sit.

Nearby, a group of squealing teenagers came running towards the bus, nearly falling in the snow.

"Please let me in! I'm a huge f-!"

Mr. Game & Watch closed the door on the squealing fans, leaving them disappointed. He then proceeded to drive, causing the smashers to fall.

"Dude, we haven't sat down yet!" Yelled Ganondorf.

* * *

Hours have passed, and finally, everyone was here. Besides a certain plant, nobody knew where that dude was. Other than that, the party had already started.

However, in the corner stood a certain green dinosaur with his head down.

"What's wrong with Yoshi?" Asked Falco.

"He's upset that Piranha Plant hasn't showed up yet." Mac added.

"Why?"

"Master Hand put him in charge of giving Piranha Plant the 'tour of the mansion' or whatever, and he was really looking forward to that."

"Why was he looking forward to that? I thought everyone hated giving people tours."

That's when Yoshi spoke up. "I want to impress Master Hand! Ever since the tax fraud allegations, Master Hand has seemed really disappointed in me. He gave _me_ the task of giving Piranha Plant a tour, so I want to prove to Master Hand that I'm not just a disappointment! And the tax fraud allegations are NOT TRUE!"

"Oh... well I'm really sorry about that. I'm sure he'll show up soon. But you gotta stop being so lame and join the party!" Falco scolded as he walked away.

"He's right Yoshi, I mean, it's not _that_ big of a deal."

Meanwhile, everyone was doing their own thing. Many of them were dancing, some were just talking, and others were eating or doing something else.

And then there was Kirby, Ridley, and Crazy Hand who were the DJs. So there was happy pop music from Kirby, death metal from Ridley, and 70s disco from Crazy Hand. All on shuffle.

However, just as it was Ridley's turn to play something, Master Hand went to the front of the room **_(They're in a ballroom or something)_** to announce something.

"Hello all smashers, newcomers, and returning veterans! ...Well I guess I can just call you all smashers now. That's besides the point. I don't have much to say, but I do have to tell you all something important. I spent hours today typing and printing the rules of the mansion for all of you guys."

A groan could be heard from many of the smashers when they heard the hand mention 'rules'.

"Many rules have changed, so I felt I had to print a copy for every single one of you guys, and a few extras to hang up all around the mansion. Here's the stack, right next to me. Take one and carefully read it over. I spent a long time on them." Master Hand then left as a few of the smashers walked over to the table where the rules were, taking a few.

"So why did it take him so long? Doesn't he know that he doesn't have to type the same thing one hundred times, and that he can just type it once and make one hundred copies." Asked Ike as he read over the rules.

Shortly after, Piranha Plant finally arrived, as the last newcomer... for now. Yoshi jumped up and ran to the door, greeting the plant.

"Ah, another joke character I see." W.F. stated.

* * *

The party had seemed to die down a bit as everyone wasn't really in the mood anymore. It was midnight, they were tired. However, before they all went to bed, (tp)Link caught all of their attention. He went to the front of the room, so everyone could focus on him.

"Zel! Come up here!"

The brunette ran up to him. "W- what are you going to do?"

He sighed. "These past ten years have been amazing. I had so much fun with everyone here, but most importantly, I got to know you better. I know over the years we've had an on and off relationship, but now, I want more. Zelda, I love you so much! Now that we're done with Smash, I want to focus on my relationship with you."

Zelda held his hand looking in his eyes.

"Our Smash career may be over, but our lives have just begun. So what do you say, do you want to give love another shot?"

"Yes Link! Yes! I love you too!" She cried.

They both leaned in for a long, passionate kiss, as the rest of the smashers clapped.

"I've been waiting for this since 2008!" Peach shouted.

"It's sad that they have to go, but at least they'll be happy with each other!" Palutena exclaimed.

"So beautiful." Crazy Hand cried, shedding a tear(?).

Soon after, the Twilight Princess gang packed up their stuff and said their final goodbyes, leaving the rest of the smashers in tears.

That's when Zelda turned to the crowd. "Goodbye everybody! ...and welcome newcomers!"


End file.
